TWIN FURUYA
by akakuros11
Summary: Cerita mengenai si kembar Furuya dan keluarga, serta teman-teman dan kerabat mereka. #Furuharu #TetsuJun #MiyuSawa #KuraRyou #dll... #warning:m-preg


Haruichi memasukkan segala keperluan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya hanya keperluan anak-anaknya saja. Anak-anaknya sendiri masih terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka, tak terganggu sedikitpun oleh suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh sang ibu. Kebiasaan tidur anak-anak itu sedikit membuat Haruichi khawatir, karena terlampau mirip dengan sang ayah.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Furuya yang baru saja kembali dari mengangkut barang-barang ke mobil.

"Tinggal mereka yang belum masuk" tunjuk Haruichi pada sepasang anak yang terlelap di atas karpet lembut.

-00000-

TWIN FURUYA

'Bagaimana caranya?'

Genre : Family

Rate : Teen

Pairing :

Furuya Satoru X Kominato Haruichi = Ren, Rin (6 months)

Yuuki Tetsuya X Isashiki Jun = Shuu (3 y.o)

Miyuki Kazuya X Sawamura Eijun = Eiji (2,5 y.o)

Kuramochi Youichi X Kominato Ryousuke = Yumi (2,5 y.o)

Kanemaru Shinji X Toujou Hideaki = Marika (2 y.o)

Sanada Shunpei X Todoroki Raichi = Reichi (1 y.o)

Tadano Itsuki X Narumiya Mei = Nara (1 y.o)

Note : maafkan jika banyak typo berkeliaran

-00000-

Rupanya Furuya's family menjadi tamu pertama di kediaman Yuuki itu. Rumah yang luas itu masih nampak sepi, namun tidak benar-benar sepi sebenarnya. Tentu saja sang Nyonya rumah berlarian disertai umpatan-umpatan yang untungnya hanya sedikit yang perlu disensor, mengejar puteranya yang tidak mau pakai baju sehabis mandi.

"Tidurkan disitu saja" ujar Tetsu, sang pemilik rumah.

Rupanya anak berbeda gender itu masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Bahkan teriakan sang Nyonya rumah tak mengganggu mereka sedikitpun.

Yuuki Shukiya, atau lebih pendeknya sebut saja Shuu, tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arah Haruichi yang meletakkan anak-anaknya di atas karpet. Begitu melegakan bagi Jun, karena langsung saja dengan paksa, Shuu dipakaikan baju yang dari tadi ditentengnya.

"Wahh, cantik!" ujar bocah sudah memasuki usia tiga tahun itu.

Plak!

Tanpa ragu, Jun memukul ringan kepala Shuu, "Masih kecil, udah godain anak orang" gerutunya.

"Tapi memang cantik, Mama!" balas Shuu ngotot.

Plak!

Sekali lagi tangan cantiknya mendarat hangat di kepala sang bocah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Mama, panggil Papa" ujarnya tak terima.

Shuu tak begitu peduli dengan ocehan sang ibu, ia lebih nyaman memanggilnya 'Mama' daripada 'Papa'. Toh, Mamanya ya Mamanya, tidak ada yang lain. Dan untuk masalah kekerasan pada balita, Shuu tak begitu peduli juga, sebab sudah biasa baginya.

"Senpai, jangan dipukul terus" dengan rasa keibuan yang sangat menyejukkan hati itu, Haruichi menyela.

"Tak apa, sudah biasa" balas Tetsu kalem bin polos yang barusan muncul sambil membawa papan Shogi.

"Bapaknya aja nggak ngelarang, jadi tak masalah" tambah Jun dengan senyum jahatnya.

Furuya yang padahal sudah menata tempat yang sempurna untuknya tidur itu terpaksa ia batalkan karena Tetsu yang sudah menggelar papannya tepat di depannya.

"Ayo kita mulai" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Sementara Furuya sudah terjebak dengan Tetsu serta Shogi, Haruichi sendiri malah ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi ibu-anak di depannya.

"Wuahh, benar-benar cantik dan tampan" puji Jun setelah melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya.

Sesaat ia melirik ke arah Shuu yang juga terpaku itu. Sangat berbeda. Shuu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan bapaknya, kaku dan membosankan. Sementara dua anak yang masih tidur itu benar-benar cantik dan tampan, sangat mulus.

"Ini cara bikinnya gimana?" tanya Jun tanpa sensor.

Langsung saja pipi Haruichi blushing hebat, pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak berkualitas.

"Shuu mau yang kayak gini, Ma" ujar Shuu dengan sangat ngawurnya.

"Kamu minta dibikinin yang kayak gini sama paman Haru saja" balas Jun tak kalah ngawurnya.

Dengan kepolosan tingkat dewa, yang didapatkannya dari sang bapak, Shuupun menatap polos ke arah Haruichi.

"Paman, Shuu mau yang kayak gini juga" ujarnya dengan nada anak kucing di pinggir sungai.

"Ehhh!" dengan wajah yang masih berblushing ria, Haruichi nampak sangat gugup.

"Boleh" suara halus itu semakin membuat Haruichi blushing parah, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara suaminya sendiri.

Shuu yang mendapat jawaban sesuai keinginannya itu girang sendiri.

"Minta saja sama bapakmu ini" lanjut Furuya dengan tanpa dosa.

Sebuah bola melayang sempurna tepat di kepala orang yang barusan bicara itu.

"HORRRAAA FURUYA!"

-00000-

Sekumpulan orang kini tengah mengelilingi suatu tempat yang sama. Ada Ryousuke, Eijun, Jun, Mei, Raichi, dan beberapa anak-anak mereka. Yang menjadi pusatnya yakni si kembar Furuya yang masih berumur 6 bulan yang baru saja bangun dan kini meminum susu di botol mereka masing-masing sambil menatap bingung ke arah orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Kok bisa cantik banget gini ya" ujar Mei masih terpesona.

"Heee... Tentu saja. Keponakanku memang cantik" balas Ryousuke dengan smirknya.

"Apa ada tekniknya ya pas bikin?" tanya Raichi begitu polosnya.

Untung saja emaknya lagi sibuk di dapur bareng Miyuki, Itsuki, dan Toujou, jadi tidak kedengeran. Memang kalau urusan memasak, tidak boleh sembarang orang yang menanganinya. Biarkan yang lebih ahli yang turun tangan.

"Mau resepnya?" tanya Furuya yang kebetulan mencuri dengar, masih tetap bermain Shogi tentunya.

"Eh! Ada resepnya juga?!" pekik Eijun, Mei, dan Raichi bebarengan.

Furuya mengangguk dengan tenangnya, sambil memejamkan matanya sangat tenang.

"Resepnya, kalian harus memiliki wajah setampan aku dan secantik Haruichi" jawabnya begitu tenang.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, beberapa mainan sudah terlempar ke arah sang wajah tenang itu. Bahkan Jun sampai melempar anaknya juga, yang untungnya langsung ditangkap oleh bapaknya. Begitu ngawur emak yang satu ini.

Kuromachi dan Kanemaru juga hampir saja melempar PS yang mereka mainkan kalau saja Sanada yang baik dan pintar itu tak mengingatkan jika PS itu adalah mutlak milik sang tuan rumah.

CKLIK

CKLIK

CKLIK

Sebut saja namanya Ren dan Rin, sepasang kembar Furuya itu kini sudah selesai minum susunya dan tengah mengadakan sesi foto fans.

"Eiji juga mau foto sama Rin!" pekik Miyuki Eiji karena Jun memonopoli dua bayi itu.

"Gantian bocah! Aku duluan" balas Jun mutlak, memanfaatkan gelar 'senpai'nya.

"Jun, kau bisa miliki satu saja" desis Ryousuke sambil mengambil alih Ren yang sebenarnya masih nganggur itu.

Ren dan Rin yang memang mau saja dibawa siapapun itu hanya menurut saja ketika diri mereka diambil alih dari orang tua mereka. Bapak dan emaknya malah tenang-tenang saja, cukup bersyukur ada yang mau jadi _babysitter_ tanpa dibayar seperti sobat-sobat mereka ini.

"Raichi! Fotoin" pinta Jun dengan entengnya.

Sudah tahu pasti kalau mantan musuhnya dulu itu mau saja kalau disuruh-suruh, Jun sangat memanfaatkan keadaan. Dan benar saja, Raichi dengan sangat patuh mengambil ponsel milik Jun dan mengambil gambar Jun dan Rin. Walau seperti itu pada awalnya, namun Shuu tidak terima dan menyuruh emaknya minggir, sehingga kini dirinyalah yang berfoto dengan sang bayi cantik.

"Udah jangan lama-lama mangkunya" Mei yang suka sekali ngomong itu menyela.

Meipun mengambil alih Rin dari pangkuan Shuu, kemudian Tadano Kanara atau singkatnya Nara diboyongnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini Raichi" ujar Mei sambil menjulurkan ponselnya.

Dengan muka polos nan lugu, Raichi menerima ponsel Mei setelah mengembalikan milik Jun.

CKLIK

CKLIK

Sesi foto fans kemudian berlanjut hingga makanan yang dimasak sang ahli telah siap dihidangkan.

-00000-

"HUWEEEE!" satu tangisan akhirnya keluar juga.

Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Miyuki Kazuya yang dengan sengaja mengambil pisang milik Reichi. Bocah satu tahun itu tak terima makanan kesukaannya diambil oleh orang lain, apalagi ngambilnya secara paksa.

"Miyuki Kazuya" desis sang bapaknya bocah yang menangis itu, Sanada Shunpei.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali kan" ujar Miyuki tanpa dosa.

Miyuki malah memakan pisang itu, kemudian mengembalikan kulitnya pada Reichi. Benar-benar ngawur bapak satu ini.

Sebagai balasan, Sanada mengambil bola milik Eiji dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Paman! Itu bola Eiji!" pekik sang bocah tak terima.

"Ya udah, buruan diambil" balas Sanada tak berperi kebapakan.

Sementara Miyuki dan Sanada saling balas membalas, Eijun dan Raichi masih suka memandangi si bayi kembar.

"Harucchi, boleh minta satu?" tanya Eijun apa adanya.

Haruichi yang masih mengaduk bubur milik si kembarpun berjengit. Sumpah, ini bukan kali pertama ada orang yang memintanya seperti itu. Sudah sering malah. Tapi, Haruichi masih saja polos sepolos kertas putih. -_-

"Eee.. ee... ee.. Eijun-kun kan sudah punya Eiji" jawab Haruichi sambil meniup-niup bubur.

"Kan Eiji sudah besar, jadi biar Miyuki Kazuya saja yang urus" balas Eijun tak berperi keibuan.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, kalau Reichi sudah besar, aku boleh minta Rin juga?" tanya Raichi setelah menyimpulkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

Memang dasar di otaknya hanya pisang saja, Raichi tak pernah berpikir yang lebih pintar. Otaknya juga butuh nutrisi selain pisang rupanya. #plak

"Bu... bukan seperti itu, Raichi. Ah, kenapa kalian tidak bikin sendiri?" ujar Haruichi begitu frontal.

Dan dengan polosnya, dua orang polos itu membinarkan kedua mata mereka masing-masing.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Eh, caranya ya? Eum... memang gimana ya... eumm..." rupanya ketiga orang ini begitu polos.

-000000-

FIN


End file.
